


Where Do I Go from Here

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is the sequel to Not Like Us. Its been 6 months since Simon died, as Mary is in mourning, but with the help of her parents, Daniel and her friends, they go to great lengths to find Simon's killer and help raise Elena.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	1. Chapter 1

Song- Where Do I Go from Here?  
Pocahontas  
Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World Soundtrack

(December, 1927)

Mary had been woken up by the sound of Elena crying, but didn’t get up, knowing the nanny would take care of her. She decided to have a bath and get dressed in black as usual, since she was wearing only black these days.  
When she was ready, she went to the kitchen, she decided just a cup of tea for breakfast, when Julia came in, “oh, Mary, sweetheart you’re up, that’s good,” Mary didn’t even look at her, just sipped her tea.  
“I got something for you to wear,” Julia said as she pulled out a dark red hat from a box, “I thought you could wear it today and we could take Elena for a walk.”  
“No, thanks, mom” Mary said as she got up from the table, “and you should have gotten black”  
“Mary…” Julia said  
Mary didn’t look back and just continued past Daniel, William and the nursery, “morning, Mar…” Daniel said as she got to her room and closed the door  
William and Daniel looked at each other, “father, she is getting worse, every day.”  
“Indeed, she won’t even hold, Elena. Your mother has been forcing her to breastfeed her.”  
“My goodness…what can we do father?”  
William rubbed his forehead, “just pray, and hope she will come to us”  
“But, father it’s been 6 months…”  
William touched Daniel’s shoulder, “just keep praying and hard”

As Mary got into her room, and grabbed a photo album, opened it and looked at her and Simon’s wedding day photograph, and began crying, “you promised you would never leave me!” she says as she grabs the photograph, grabs her coat and runs outside and begins singing.

The earth is cold  
The fields are bare  
The branches fold against the wind, that’s everywhere  
The birds move on, so they survive  
When snow so deep, the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive  
They do what they must for now and trust in their plan  
If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am

She continues singing and begins walking past all the places that meant something to her and Simon.

But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear…which is the voice that I was meant to here?  
Where do I go from here?

It begins snowing, as she continues walking holding to the photograph tightly,

My world has changed and so have I  
I’ve learned to choose  
And even learned to say goodbye  
The path a heads so hard to see  
It winds and bends but where it ends  
Depends on only me  
In my heart, I don’t feel part of so much  
I’ve known  
Now it seems it’s time to start  
A new life on my own

As she began continues singing she sees the tree, where Simon and her had their picnic date and inscribe their initials into the tree, as she approaches it, she touches the tree and begins sobbing,

But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear  
Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
How will I know?  
Where do I go from here?

After singing, she fell to the ground sobbing in the snow and heard someone approaching and looked up, “Mary?”  
“Daddy”  
He hands his hand out to her, “are you ok?”  
She shakes her head, “I can’t do this, daddy. When I look at Elena, I see Simon and its hurts”  
William nodded, “I understand, honey. When your mother told me she was engaged, it hurt and didn’t know what to do. Seeing her with another man killed me.”  
“How did you pull through it?”  
“It was hard, and had a chance to be with another woman but I broke things off with her. Then came New Year’s Eve and she told me she and her husband parted and I took the chance and told her I loved her and she was my future.”  
“What happened?”  
“We kissed and got back together.”  
“I am glad you got your happy ending, dad, but…I did have mine…then it got taken away from me. Now I have a baby and I don’t know…if I can love her” she said and begins sobbing again  
“Come here, sweetheart” William said as he took her in his arms, “just cry and let it all out”  
She cried in his arms for 20 minutes, “now, will you come home and see your daughter?”  
She nodded, “I will try”  
“As a family, we’ll get through this.”  
“And find Simon’s killer”


	2. Where's Simon?

(6 Months Earlier)

It had been a year since Mary and Simon had met and she couldn’t believe how much she has changed. She doesn’t smoke anymore, or hardly drink, now since getting pregnant. As she woke up, she looked at him, “he’s so handsome” she thought to herself as she gave him a kiss on the lips.  
As he woke up the kiss turned into a passionate kiss, “morning” he said  
“Morning…we have time if you want too?”  
He smiles and wraps his arm around her waist and takes her underneath him and they make passionate love.  
When they finished, Elena began crying as Mary’s milk had come in as she was beginning to leak.   
She put on her robe and went to the nursery, “mommy’s here, don’t worry” she said as she lifted Elena from her crib and began breast feeding her.  
As she was rocking her in the chair, Simon came in and looked at his beautiful wife and daughter, when the phone rang, “I’ll get it”  
“Hello, Rossi residence…yes…are you sure…uh” he said as he looked at Mary, “yes, ok, yes, I’ll be there shortly” and hangs up the phone, “uh, Mary, that was James…he uh…needs my help.” He said nervously  
“Simon, is everything, ok?”  
“Yes, don’t worry. I’ll be home in about an hour” He said and they were a passionate kiss, “I love you. I love you, so much”  
“And, I you” Mary said and caressed his cheek  
He kisses Elena’s head, “daddy, loves you so much” he says and runs out of the house  
Mary looked at Elena, “daddy was being weird, right?”  
Elena gabbled in agreement

Two hours later, the phone rings, “hello?” Mary says  
“Mary…its Dan…you need to come to the station”  
“Dan…what’s going on?”  
“Just come, but don’t come alone”  
“Ok” she said and hung up the phone  
She called the nanny to look after Elena, then went to her parent’s house and they all headed to the station. When they got to the station, they saw Martha, James, Jane and Daniel all in tears, “what’s going on…where’s Simon?”  
“Mary, maybe you should sit…”  
“Where’s Simon?!”  
Daniel approached her, “I’m sorry, sis…” and tried to give her a hug, but she backed away, “no, no, no!” she said and fell to the ground, “no, he’s not dead”  
“I’m sorry, Mary, he is” he said taking her in his arms, lifting her up and placing her on the bench.   
William and Julia sit down as well with tears in their eyes and hug her, “Mary…were…”  
Mary shook her head, “he’s not! I need to see him!”  
“Ah, Mary, sweetheart, I don’t think that…” William said  
“I need to see, Simon for myself”  
“William…” Julia said as he looked at her  
“Ok, sweetheart, let’s go to the morgue” William said as he, Julia and Daniel walked to the morgue

They got to the morgue and asked Dr. Richards to uncover Simon’s body. He uncovers it and Mary collapses from shock and faints.  
“Mary?” William said as he caught Mary  
“I’ll get a cloth” Dr. Richards said as he got a cloth and got it wet and handed it to Julia  
“Thank you” She said and placed the wet cloth on Mary’s forehead  
Mary began stirring, “mom, dad?”  
“Yes, are you ok?”  
“Yes, I am fine. But I had a strange dream that Simon…” then she saw his body, “it wasn’t a dream, was it?”  
William, Julia and Daniel all shook their heads.  
She approaches his body, and cries over it, “Simon!”  
They let her cry over her body for a few minutes, when Daniel approached her, “Mary, I will not stop until I find his killer.”  
Mary nodded  
“Now, do you want to come to my office to talk about what happened.”  
Mary wiped her cheeks and gave Simon one last kiss and left the morgue with her parents and Daniel.

Now in Daniel’s office, originally his father’s, Mary sat down as Julia went to get her a cup of tea, “you ok, Mar…”  
She nodded, “ok, this is what happened, we woke up and….you know…”  
Daniel nodded, “no details, but go on”  
“When Elena, woke up and so I went to feed her, and then the phone rang, Simon picked it up but he sounds nervous, but said James needed his help.”  
“Uh, James is the one who found his body. He hadn’t talk to Simon since yesterday”  
“He was trying to protect me. The way he said goodbye and kissed me and Elena and ran out of the door.”  
“That’s it?”  
Mary nodded as Julia came back with a cup of tea as Daniel ask a fellow constable to track the phone call.

It was a few minutes later, when the constable came back and knocked on Daniel’s office door, “sir, the phone call came from a call box on Riley Street.”  
“That’s where the club is…where we met” Mary said and began crying again  
“Oh, sweetheart.” William and Julia said and hugged her  
Mary got up, “mom, dad, how am I to tell Elena, her father won’t be coming home?”  
“She’s still a baby” William said  
“But she would know, dad. She’s a daddy’s girl or was…” she then sobbed into her hands  
Julia got up and walked toward her, but Mary shouted “no!” and ran outside  
“William…” Julia said   
“Come here” William said and gave her a hug, “have we called Simon’s family?” he asked  
“We tried… but there in New York…for a funeral. I remember, Simon said his aunt passed away.” Daniel said  
“This will be hard for them to hear” William said  
“Which is why, we should wait to tell them in person.” Julia said  
“I agree, mother” Daniel said as he began looking at the evidence, “now, Simon, what mess did you get yourself into?”


	3. Having A Night Out

(Sorry, this chapter took awhile to come. I had the flu all week, but finally feeling better)  
Song: Saturn   
By: Sleeping At Last  
Album: Atlas-Year One

It was 2 weeks later, and the case to find Simon’s killer had gone cold, but Daniel promised he wouldn’t give up.   
To help get her mind off things, Martha, Jane and James decided to take Mary on a night out to the club.   
As she, Martha and Jane were getting ready, Daniel and James were looking at photographs of the crime scene where Simon was killed.  
“We still haven’t been able to find the bullet. We looked at the walls, the ground, the garbage cans all around. Nothing”  
“How can a bullet go through a body?” James asked  
“It might have been a machine gun, and not a hand gun.” Daniel said   
“Well, I hope tonight will help Mary get out of the house.” James said as he scratched his head  
“Yes, she finally got out of her mourning clothes, a week ago, and is finally being a mother to Elena. But we need to remember give her time”  
“I will Dan. I promise. Mary is like a sister to me. You’re like a brother, so was Simon. I will be patient with her.”  
“Thanks, James” Daniel said and they hugged

As the men were still looking at the photographs, the women came out of Mary’s bedroom, when Martha went in the living room and told them, “James, Dan…Mary…hide the photographs” she whispered  
They grabbed the photographs and tossed them under the couch, and looked at Mary, “wow, Mar…you look great”  
Mary rolled her eyes, “don’t start, let’s just get this night over and done with...wait, who’s watching Elena?”  
“I am” Daniel said, “and don’t worry and go have fun” he said as he gave her a hug  
“Thank you, Dan” she said as she grabbed her jacket and left with the girls and James

When they got to the club, it was a quite loud, with music, people dancing, kissing, drinking and smoking. As they were going through, Jane saw a couple of girls she knew and went up to them and kissed them both, and talked to them for a while.  
“She knows, both of them?” Mary asked James  
“Menage a trois” he responded  
“Make sense, and typical her that she would go off and find some girls she had slept with, and only talk and make out with them. It’s supposed to be my night!” she sighed in anger, “you know what this was a mistake! I am just going to go…”  
“No, Mary. Come on stay. I’ll talk to Jane” Martha said  
“Thanks, Martha. Come with me and we’ll get a table and drinks” James said  
As Mary and James got a seat and drinks, Martha went over to Jane, as she was laughing with the girls she was talking too.   
Martha cleared her throat, “Jane”  
“Oh, Martha, this is…”   
Martha stopped her, “excuse me, ladies” and pulled Jane  
“Jane, this night is about Mary. You can’t just go off to see some ladies, you slept with and begin making out with them. Sometimes you don’t think, about anyone but yourself. If you care for Mary, show it and just don’t be yourself for one night and be a caring friend.”  
Jane with her arms crossed, “and if I don’t?”  
“Then, just leave and go have another menage a trois with those sluts. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to go back to Mary.”  
Jane just stood there with her arms still crossed and sighed, “Martha wait…you’re right. Every time, I go out, I only think of me, and end up having one-night stands. Tonight, is about Mary, and not about me. I’ll just say goodbye to the girls and come to the table”  
“Thank you, Jane” Martha said and heads to the table  
2 minutes later, Jane comes to the table, where there were some drinks waited for them.   
“Tonight, let’s take it easy, with the drinks. I won’t be able to carry you all home” James said  
Jane laughed, “don’t worry, I think I will have only 2 drinks tonight. Then, after that I will have a cola with a lime.”  
James put his hand on Jane’s forehead, “are you feeling, ok, Jane?”  
“I’m fine. I don’t need to drink to have fun.”  
Martha whispers to her, “thank you”  
Mary downed 4 drinks within 10 minutes, “woah, woah, slow down, there” James said as he took some of the drinks away from her  
“Isn’t this the reason, we came tonight, to get drunk.” Mary said   
“Yes, but also to dance and have fun” Martha said  
“Whatever” Mary said as she downed another drink  
As the band’s music stopped playing, when the whole club applause, as the main singer made an announcement, “thank you, very much. I am going to take a break, but if there’s anyone who wants to come up here and sing a song, you’re very welcomed too.”  
“Mary, you, go up” Marth said and raised her hand up, “we have someone, here”  
“Marth, what the hell.”  
“Come on, just have fun and let it out what you need to say”  
Mary looked at her confused, “what the hell, are you talking about?”  
Martha opened her purse and pulled out a piece of paper, “sing this, its very good and needs to be heard”  
Mary took the paper and realized it was a song she had written about her and Simon, “Martha, this was in my diary…you ripped it out?”  
“No, I copied it on a piece of paper. Come on, sing it. When you’re finished, we can go home”  
“Fine” Mary said and headed up to the stage and handed the band the paper, and then walked to the mic, “hello, this song I wrote and dedicated to my late husband. I hope you like it.”  
The band started up the music very low and calming, Mary took a deep breath and held began singing

You taught me the courage of stars before you left  
How light carries on endlessly, even after death  
With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite  
And how rare and beautiful it is to even exist

I couldn’t help but ask for you to say it all again  
I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen  
I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time  
That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes

She began to tear up, while holding onto her rings and continued singing

I couldn’t help but ask for you to say it all again  
I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen  
I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time  
That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes

With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite  
How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist

She stopped singing with tears streaming down her face, she ran outside out the back of the club and began sobbing. She heard her name but didn’t respond, as she sobbed into her hands.  
“Mary, its ok” Martha said as she wrapped Mary’s shawl around her shoulders, “that was beautiful.”  
She nodded and wiped away her tears, “I am not upset because I didn’t like singing. I loved it. I am crying because that is the first time I have been myself since he died.”  
“You have the right to be yourself again…just not the party self”  
Mary laughed, “but I shouldn’t be…he’s dead and I’m still living. I shouldn’t feel like this. I need to still be in mourning for his death.”  
Martha shook her head, “no, Simon wouldn’t want that. I am still mourning over his death every day. But I know in my heart Simon wouldn’t want us to mourn for him every day, but live and be happy.”  
Mary nodded, “and singing that song for him, made me happy.”  
“You did look great up there”  
“Really?”  
“Really. Now want to leave or go back inside and enjoy the rest of the night?”  
Mary wiped her tears away, “let’s go back inside”  
Martha hugged her, “I was hoping you would say that”  
Mary hugged her back, “thank you for being such a great friend”  
“Anytime” Martha said and pulled back as they went back inside and enjoyed their night.


	4. I'm Coming Back

It was 3 days after singing at the club, that Mary started to feel alive again. She began to wake up early again and be a mother to Elena, and decided it was time to go back to work.  
As she was working on a motor, Jane approached her, “Mary, any plans tonight?”  
“Just a quiet evening at home with my parents, Dan and Elena. Why?”  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the club again?”  
“No, Jane. I think I am done with the club scene for a while.” She says as she finishes the motor, “besides, I don’t want to end of you with one-night stands”   
Out of nowhere, Jane slapped her across the face, “how dare you. You don’t know a thing about me. I have been a caring friend since I met you. And you have no idea all the shit I have been through the last 2 years.” Jane said she was about to go back to her station.  
“Wait, Jane. I’m sorry. But you know I am right…and I know about Abby and what happened.”  
“Just leave me alone” Jane said with tears in her eyes.  
Mary went back to work on another motor, until her shift was over and was clocking out, when she was Jane reading a letter with tears in her eyes.  
“Jane” she slowing approached her, “may I sit with you?”  
Jane nodded but didn’t look up, as Mary sat down on the bench and gave her a hug, “when you’re ready, let’s talk ok?”  
Jane nodded  
“Want to come home with me and have dinner?”  
Jane shook her head, “no, I’ll be fine”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am”  
“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow” Mary said and gave her a goodbye hug and got into her car and headed home

When she got home, she saw her dad playing with Elena on the floor, it brought a smile to her face and brought up memories to when she was little and playing with her daddy.  
“Oh, Mary, you’re home.” William said  
“Yes, can you watch her for a bit longer? Going to have a bath and get new clothes on”  
“No problem, I made dinner, our favourite”  
“Mrs. Kitchen’s Beef Stew?”  
“And double fudge chocolate cake”  
“Sounds wonderful dad” Mary said and headed into her room, got out of her uniform, which reeked of sweat, oil and grease, and got into the bath. Afterwards she put on a pink short sleeve blouse with pants, brushed her hair out, put on a locket her aunt Ruby gave her and her wedding rings, since she couldn’t wear them while working.  
She was finally ready for dinner, as she headed into the living room and saw Elena playing with blocks, while William set up the table for dinner. As she approached Elena, she heard “mama,” as Elena held her arms out to her.  
Mary was shocked, “dad, did you just hear her?” she said as she picked up Elena  
“Yes, that was her first word.”  
“I know, but she’s only 7 months old dad, isn’t she too young to know words.”  
“You spoke your first word at 6 months old, it was dada. Your brothers was dog and he was 11 months old. It depends on the baby”  
“Mama” Elena said as she poked at Mary’s cheek  
“Yes, I’m mama” she said and gave her a kiss on her forehead  
William smiled at the scene, “what dad?”  
“It’s just nice to see you, coming back to your old self.”  
“It feels amazing, that I am coming back”  
“I am glad to hear. Now want some dinner?”  
“Yes, I’m starving, but want about Dan and mom?”  
“Your mom got called for work and Dan is having dinner with Michael”  
“Oh, well, then let’s eat” she said as she put Elena in her high chair, “let’s get you some food as well, sweetheart”  
“Mary, don’t worry, I got her dinner right here. You sit and eat and papa will feed her”  
“Thanks, dad” Mary said as she began eating her dinner

20 minutes after she had finished eating, she gave Elena a bath, bottle and put in her crib. As she came out of the nursery, she noticed her dad looking at photographs of the crime scene, “dad”  
“Oh” he said as he hid them  
“Dad…I want to help with the case.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am and I know Dan is saying that the case is going well. But I know you guys are stuck”  
“Only if it’s what you want”  
“It is”  
William hands her the photographs and she look over at them as she takes a deep breath, when she notices something, “dad, are we sure Simon was killed by the club?”  
“Yes, that’s where they found his body, why?”  
She points to a photograph, “look, the way his body is and the blood. If he was shot this way, this body would be laying face down, and the blood would be all over not just at couple of spots.”  
William looked at the photograph again with a magnifying glass, “your right, I’m shocked Daniel didn’t see this.”  
“So, I am right. He was killed somewhere else?”  
“Maybe, but I believe he was and this means the witnesses that heard the gunshot are hiding something or paid to say something.”  
Mary nodded, “well this is good. This is the first clue we have had a in 3 months and that’s good”  
“Yes, Mary, it is.” He says and hugs her, “I am surprised you didn’t become a detective.”  
“Lady detective” she laughed, “as if there ever was one”  
“There is though, her name is Frankie Drake or Drake Mysteries”  
“Woah, really, I see her name is Francine and she used Frankie”  
“Actually, her name is actually Frankie, her father named and raised her”  
“I see, well maybe she can help us”  
“We contacted her and she said if we need her, she’ll help”  
“Ok” Mary said and hugged her dad when they heard a knock on the door, “I’ll get it dad” she said and went to the door and opened it, “Jane”  
“Mary, is this a bad time?”  
“No, no, come on it and I’ll make us some tea”  
Jane walks into the house, “can we have some scotch instead?”  
“Sure, please sit” she said as she opened the liquor cabinet and got two glasses out and poured the liquid into the glasses and handed one to her.  
As she sat down, she sipped on the strong bitter liquid, “so, are you ready to talk?”  
Jane nodded, “yes, about two years ago, I was working as a maid for this family, that’s how I met this girl Abby, she was the daughter and they were a high society we began seeing each other secret as friends. It wasn’t till one day, it was summer and very hot when she rang the bell from outside and she asked me to bring her some iced tea, but it was a way for us to get away from the house to go swimming in the creek. As we were swimming, we kissed which then turned into making out and we ended up making love. But her brother caught and blackmailed us into doing anything and this went on till the fall. Then one day I was bringing up her breakfast try and I found her in the tub.” Jane said and began sobbing, “she committed suicide, by taking pills and drowning.”  
“I’m sorry, Jane”  
Jane nodded, “I loved her. She was the love of my life.”  
Mary with tears in her eyes, “but that’s not all?”  
“Nope, after the funeral, when I was ready to go back into her room, I looked under her bed and found letters, one was for her parents, another one was to her brother and this one. She told me, she loved me with all her heart, but with all her brother’s blackmailing and also she was engaged to another person, she rather be dead than live. After reading the letter, I vowed to myself, I wouldn’t let myself fall in love, that’s the reason, I only have one-night stands with various women.”  
“You don’t want to me heartbroken again? But come one there must be a girl out there that cares for you and if there is take a chance and go to that person”  
“Well, there is one girl, we have been seeing each other in the summer, her name is Laura, and I do love her, but…” Jane couldn’t even finish the sentence as tears filled her eyes as Mary gives her a hug, “Jane, if you love her go to her. Don’t wait any longer and remember this love is like gravity, you just need to let yourself fall.”  
“That’s beautiful…but…”  
“No, buts, go and tell her.”  
Jane nodded, “your right” she said and gulped down her drink, “thank you, Mary” she said and gave her a hug and was about to leave, “oh, James wanted me to give you this” she said as she handed Mary a letter  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Well, thank you, Jane. Have a good night”  
“You too, bye” Jane says and leaves as Mary closes the door and opens the letter.

Dear, Miss Murdoch,   
Your performance at the club the other night was spectacular, and we were wondering if you would like to be our main lead singer and do it every Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights?  
Let us know as soon as possible,  
Have a good day

After she finished reading, she gulped down the rest of her drink, checked on Elena, who was sleeping like an angel and her dad who fell asleep reading in bed. She turned out some of the lights and locked the door and headed to bed, before reading the letter one more time, and didn’t know what to think of it, “good night’s rest and think about it tomorrow” she said to herself and fell asleep.


	5. Singer & Detective

After finding another clue in the photograph, Mary decided to take a break from the factory and help, her dad and Daniel with the investigation, while also being a club singer. She was finally feeling like her old self, but not sleeping around, or drinking and smoking.   
The other day her and William visited the crime scene and looked around and found a bullet in a trash bin wrapped in an old newspaper. She matched the bullet to the hole in Simon’s chest, “I knew it, it was a machine gun.”  
“But what machine gun was it?”  
Mary using her magnifying glass zoomed on the bullet and saw a number and immediately knew where it came from, “dad the gun, it must have come from a mobster group Diavolo Gatti. Translation Devil Cats.”  
“I heard about them. But why would Simon be associated with them?”  
“Simon’s great great grandfather, great grandfather, grandfather and father were all apart of this group. Simon mentioned they wanted to continue the tradition, but he didn’t want that path and this was when he was 16.”  
“So, it may have been a matter of join or die”  
“Exactly, dad”  
“Well, we have gotten much closer to solving this case. So, let’s just stop today, and besides you have to get ready for the club tonight.”  
“Yes, I agree, let’s go” she says and they headed home and informed Daniel of their findings.  
“Daniel, look I found the bullet and it matches to a machine gun, that the mobster group Diavolo Gatti own.”  
Daniel wiped his eyes and couldn’t believe it, “how did you find all these clues? I have been looking for weeks and never realized it?”  
“Don’t be yourself up son, you were just focused on finding Simon’s killer and getting the case over and solved”  
“Yeah your right. But we are getting closer to solving this case.”  
“Yes, we are. But that’s all I am doing; I have to get ready for the club tonight. Do you both want to come along and see your little sister and daughter sing?”  
Daniel smiled, “I would love to, but I am going to see Michael tonight.”  
“I promised your mother, I would take her to that new French restaurant, tonight.”  
“Raincheck?” they both asked  
“Of course, but who’s looking after Elena?”  
“The nanny”  
“Ok, well, going to get ready” she said and headed to her room, had a bath, set out a sparkling dress out. Put on makeup, and did her hair, and added a feather accessory and put on her dress and left for the club.

It was 2 hours later and she had sing so many songs, she needed a break, but as she was getting off the stage, she noticed someone in the corner of her eye, and saw his face, “no, it can’t be, Simon?” She walked toward the man, but left through the back. She followed him to the alley and looked all around but the man was gone. “Mary, you’re seeing things. It wasn’t him” she said to herself, and decided to go back inside and get a drink, before singing more songs.   
It was the end of the night, as Mary was heading home, when she felt like she was being watched. She took out a perfume bottle from her bag, but it was actually pepper spray and was prepared for whoever was watching or following her.  
As she continued walking, she heard someone approach her from behind, she went another direction and hid in a dark alley way before the man went by and looked around and passed her.  
She took a deep breath, relieved she wasn’t found, but recognized the man; he was one of the members of the mobster group and got her small camera out and took a photograph of him, without being seen. She put the camera back in her bag and waited to the coast was clear and headed home.  
When she got home, she walked in on her parents making love on the couch, “oh my…”  
“Oh, Mary,” William said as he fell off the couch and quickly pulled up his pants.  
“You, know you have a bedroom, where you can be intimate. Also aren’t you two, too old for sex?”  
“You’re never too old, Mary” Julia said as she pulled down her dress over her legs and put her straps back on her shoulders, “how was the club tonight?”  
“It was good, but…I…never mind”  
“Hey, come on, what is it?” William said as he stopped her  
“I know it was my imagination, but I believe I saw Simon or someone who looked like him. I called out for the man, but he took off into the alley way. But I don’t know just being stupid”  
“No, honey, you’re not. When I was married to Darcy, there were moments I would be walking down the street and thought I was looking at your father, but it was just someone with similar features. So, what your experiencing is completely normal, when you are missing someone you love.” Julia said  
“Ok, but then when I left the club, I felt like I was being watched.”  
“Watched how?” William asked  
“Well, I felt like I was being followed or watched, so I got out my perfume bottle that was pepper spray in it, and was ready to aim it at the person’s face. But I saw a dark alley way and went that way and hid in a corner, and luckily they didn’t see me, but I got my mini camera out and took a photograph of them.”  
“Did you recognize, the person?”  
“I did, from a news article, it was one of the mobsters.”  
William rubbed his head, “so this is some proof, but not enough, that the mob is behind Simon’s murder.”  
“Yes, dad.”  
“Well, good work, Mary, but can I have your camera, so I get the photograph?”  
“Of ,course” she said as she got the camera from her purse, and gave it to her dad, when she looked to her side and saw a different photograph of the crime scene, “dad, I don’t remember looking at this photograph?”  
“Oh, that one, yes, we thought we lost it, but then your brother remembered James hid it under the couch, so you wouldn’t see it.”  
As she was looking at it, she noticed something, “Mary, are you ok?” Julia asked  
“Hand me a magnifying glass”   
William grabs one from his desk and hands it to her, and she scans the photograph, and gasps.  
“Mary, what is it?” William asked  
“This body shows the man having a birth mark on his neck and a freckle on his chin. Look dad” and she hands the photograph to William, “Simon didn’t have a birthmark on his neck, but he did have freckles but none on his chin.”  
William nodded and noticed something odd about the face, “is it just me or is the face sort of ripping up on the side…sort of like a…”  
“Mask!” Mary shouted, “so, Simon may not be dead, and this may be another person?”  
“Mary, calm down, we don’t know yet” William sighed, “but we will have to look at his body again and it’s a good thing he is still in cold storage. But could you handle seeing his body?”  
Mary placed her hands on his shoulders, “I’m a Murdoch, I can handle it”


	6. I Knew It

They wasted no time, and called the city’s coroner, Flo Chakowitz, “hello, city morgue”  
“Hello, Miss, Chakowitz, this is the former Detective William Murdoch. This is an emergency”  
“Please, call me Flo and of course, what do you need detective?”  
“Would you be able to take out my daughter’s husband from the cold storage? We just had a break through with his murder and need to confirm something.”  
“Of, course. I’ll be here for a while, and the door will be open so let yourselves in.”  
“Thank you, we’ll be there in about 20 minutes”  
“Ok, see you then” Flo said and hung up the phone  
Not caring she was still in her dress, Mary grabbed her keys, as her and William headed to her car.   
When they got to the morgue, William started to have so many memories and smiled, “dad, are you ok?”  
“Hmm…oh, yes just lots of memories here”  
“I understand” she said and opened the morgue door and went in. As they went in William couldn’t believe how much the morgue had change. The new medical books, new paintings, new desk, but it still had the same smell, which made him almost tear up.  
As they went down the ramp, they waved at Flo, who was doing a report, “he is right there for you” she said and pointed to the covered-up body.  
They approach his body, as Mary took a deep breath, and uncovered the boy, and immediately saw the birthmark, “see dad, look birthmark.” Then she got a picture of Simon with Elena, that she always kept in her purse, “see no birthmark”  
“And no freckle” he noticed  
“Right, let’s see if this is a mask” she said and pulled at the skin and felt a cold, and solid material, and gasped as the mask came off, “see dad…maybe this is a sign Simon isn’t dead. Maybe he was kidnapped…”  
“But, someone was killed to make it look like he was dead”  
“Yes, exactly”  
“So, who is this poor chap, then”  
Mary looked at him and recognized him, but from where, then she had one of her phonographic memory moment. She was so happy she got this trait from her dad, as she remembered entering the club for the first time and seeing a man and prostitute, against the club wall.  
“I remember seeing him at the club with a prostitute, but I don’t know who he is.”  
Suddenly, Flo approached them, “excuse me, but I know who he is”  
“You do?” William and Mary both asked  
“Yes, my friend detective Frankie Drake as had some trouble with him in the past. Every crime, he committed, he always got away scot free. Frankie has been trying to get him for the last 2 years.”  
“What’s his name?” Mary asked  
“Oh, Marano, Angelo Marano”  
Mary then realized something, “wasn’t he part of the mob group Diavolo Gatti?”  
“Yes, but he left the group a year ago, and went into hiding, which they by the looks of it, didn’t approve”  
“See, dad, the mob is behind this whole crime.”  
“Yes, no doubt about it. But we won’t do anything else tonight. We wait till tomorrow. Flo, thank you so much”  
“Anytime, for the Murdoch’s” she said with a smile and went back to work  
Mary took a photograph of the man as William covered him back up and headed back home.  
When they got home, they saw Daniel getting home, as he was trying to fix his pants and tie. As Mary got out in the house and approached him, “got some action tonight?”   
“Yes”  
“That love bite on your neck will need to be covered up.”  
“With what though?”  
“This” she said and grabbed some cover up from her bag, and applied it to his neck, “there, now you can’t see it”  
“Thanks, sis. So, where were you and dad, at this late hour.”  
“The morgue, we hit a big breakthrough”  
“Really, what?”  
“The man that died, wasn’t Simon. It was a man named Marano”  
Daniel’s eyes, went wide, “not Angelo Marano?”  
“Yes” William said as he went by them  
“Man, I have been trying to catch that man for the last several months. So, does this mean, what happened to Simon, then?”  
“Well…” she says as she tells him, what had happened at the club and being followed by one of the men of the mob, then finding the birthmark on the man’s neck and freckle.  
“Woah, Mary, plus finding the bullet, today. My gosh, you should have become the detective.”  
Mary laughed, “thanks, bro. Well, I am going to check on Elena, and hit to bed.”  
“Well, goodnight, sis”  
“Night, bro, night, dad” she says calling to William, who was in the kitchen  
“Night, honey”  
Mary, then headed to the nursery and saw Elena, sleeping like an angel. She then went to her room and took off her dress, makeup and jewelry. She put on her pajamas, and headed to bed, and was so happy sleep came quick.

The next morning, she woke up later than usual, but needed the sleep, as she got out of bed and headed to the living room and saw Julia playing with Elena, “morning sweetie” she said and gave her a kiss on the forehead, “morning, mom”  
“Morning, tea is on the table”  
“Thanks. Where is dad and Dan?”  
“Daniel, went to the station with your breakthrough and your dad went to church.”  
“Oh, right, its Sunday. My days are all over the place”  
“Don’t worry, mine are too. I thought today was Monday. When I got up, I was getting ready to go to the clinic. Luckily your father, stopped me in time” she said with a laugh  
Mary laughed, as she was sipping her tea, “well, today, I am just going to have a nice, relaxing day with my daughter. Once I am done breakfast, going to get ready and take her to the park. Would you like that, sweetheart?”  
“Mama” and pointed outside  
“I take that as a yes, Mary” Julia laughed  
“I do too”   
She finished her breakfast, got her and Elena ready, as Julia made them a picnic and headed to the park, for the day.   
When they got there, Mary put down a blanket and got Elena out of the pram, and placed her on the blanket. She got the picnic basket from the bottom of the pram and put in on the blanket and opened it.  
“Oh…look what grandma, made you, your favourite cereal and for me peanut butter and jam sandwich.”  
Mary began multitasking, as she ate and spoon-fed Elena, when she looked up and saw a man’s silhouette behind a tree, staring at them. She put away the food and grabbed Elena and approached the man, who was beginning to run, “stop right, there, mister.”  
He stops but doesn’t turn around, as she approaches him closer, “why are you staring at me and my daughter?”  
He doesn’t respond, just stands and takes a deep breath, “I had to see you”  
“Why? Please turn around”  
The man turns around, he is all battered up and bruised all over his face and cuts on his hands as Mary gasps, “Simon….I knew it!”  
“Shhhh” he said, “I shouldn’t even be here, but had to see my wife and daughter.”  
“What is going on. Is it the mob, that is behind this?”  
“I’ll explain, everything to you at our spot, where we had our first date, tonight 11:00, be there.” He looks around, “now I am sorry, but I have to go” he said as he ran the other way, but limping.  
“Dada, hurt”  
“Yes, daddy does look hurt. But I will help him and we’ll be a family again”


	7. What Happened that Night

As soon as everyone was asleep, Mary grabbed her coat and headed to where her and Simon had their first date. When she got there it was so dark, luckily she brought her flashlight, and she saw him, “Simon?”  
“Shh, put that away”  
“But, it’s so dark outside”  
“Just wait for your eyes to adjust”  
She waited and finally could see him, “Simon, it’s really you.” She said as she grazed her hand on his face.  
He winced a bit, “my face is still tender”  
“Sorry…but, just tell me, why, what had happened?”  
He takes a deep breath, “it was the mob, they were trying to get me to be apart of it. They kidnapped, tortured me and said they were going to come after you, if I didn’t corporate.”  
“But the man they killed it was one of their own?”  
“Yes, they put on a mask on him, and killed him, to make it look like I was dead.”  
“But…why?”  
“They wanted me to join them. They were still mad my father left and admitted they were responsible for him being jailed and getting hanged.”  
“I see, so all these months you were kidnapped?”  
“Yes, tortured and…” he began crying, “violated…”  
“Simon” she began crying and they hugged, “let it all out”  
They hugged each other for several minutes, when she asked him, “at the club the other night, was that you?”  
He nodded, “I had to see you…and you sing so beautifully”  
She smiled, “but how did you get away?”  
“Oh, one of the men, who guards me, we were friends many years ago before he became one of them. I reasoned with him to let me go and he came up with a plan for both of us to get away. Then one night, we got away, but being such a fast runner, I got away. He got caught and killed instantly.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, but we should be grateful, that he had a change of heart.”  
“Yes, we should”  
“But can you come home, now?”  
He caressed her cheek, “I’m sorry, my darling, I can’t. It’s still too risky. But, every day, I will place notes here” he said as she points to the hollow part of the tree.  
“Ok” she said with tears in her eyes  
They kissed and hugged before saying goodbye to each other.

She woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and immediately got up and headed to the kitchen, “mmm, that smells good” she said to Daniel  
“Good morning to you too” he said back  
“Mama” Elena said   
“And good morning to you too sweetie” she said and they girl a kiss on the forehead  
“So, Mary, when are you going to tell me, that you went to see Simon, last night”  
Mary looked at him, “I…I…I don’t know what you’re talking about…”  
“I saw you leave, last night and plus, Elena said something”   
“How she is only 10 months old”  
“And knows some words and sentences…such as me, mama, saw dadda”  
“Oh, ok…” she takes a deep breath, “yes, we saw Simon at the park yesterday”  
“And last night?”  
“What?” she said with a fake nervous laugh  
He approached her, “Mar…I’m your brother…you can trust me”  
“Dan…yes…I saw him last night. I had to see him and he explained what had happened.”  
She goes on and tells him what happened to Simon and how he is still alive. “But, he won’t come out of hiding until the case is solved.”  
“That’s good. But how are you going to continue to contact him?”  
“He’ll leave notes for me, where I met him last night”  
“Good, ok.”

After breakfast, she headed to the tree and saw the note and read it, Mary, last night, I was so happy to see you. I wanted to tell you I found the gun that killed Angelo. You will find it hidden on 25th Simcoe Street, down the alley way. Look for a loose brick on the wall and that’s where you will find the gun in pieces. Good luck, my darling, xx-oo.  
Mary put the note in her pocket and headed right to the street, which was a crowded area of people buying and selling stuff. She found the alley and looked around to make sure the coast was clear, found the brick and pulled it out and saw the gun in 5 pieces and put them in a hanky, in case of fingermarks and put it in her coat pocket and headed home.


	8. Finding Fingermarks

Mary arrived home, saw Martha, and Jane playing with Elena in the living room and Daniel in the kitchen making a pot of tea.  
“Hi sweetie. Are you playing with auntie Martha and auntie Jane?” she said as she gave her a kiss on the forehead  
She walked into the kitchen, “where are mom and dad?”  
“A lecture, why?”  
She went to the side so Martha and Jane wouldn’t see the gun, “look, what I found” she said and pulled out the pieces of the gun.  
“How?”  
“Simon, left me a message in the tree on where to find it”  
Daniel inspects it, “its definitely the gun that killed Angelo, but Mary…”  
“I know, still not enough proof. But were getting close and we can look for fingermarks”  
“But you touched it”  
“I used my hanky to get it out, of where it was hidden”  
“And where was it hidden?”  
“25th Simcoe Street in a dark alley way, behind a loose brick.”  
“That’s where a lot of Italians live. But still not…”  
“I know, Dan. But again, were close.”  
He nodded and gave her a hug, “you should have been the detective.”  
“Hey, Dan, you are a good detective.”  
“But, I only got the job because of father. I would have been happy just being a constable.”  
Mary nodded and understood as she placed a hand on his shoulder, “when should we look for fingermarks?”  
“Well, it will be a long process, since there are over 200 men in the mob.”  
“Yes, well, when Martha and Jane leave and Elena is put down for her nap, we’ll look through all the fingermark cards with mom and dad’s help”  
“Good idea” he said as he grabbed the tea tray and took it in the living room.  
Mary followed him as well and sat on the floor and played with Elena, while Martha and Jane had tea.

She couldn’t believe how the last two years have went for her, from being a party girl to having friends, falling in love, getting married, becoming a mother, to thinking of becoming a widower, and being depressed. Now, knowing her husband is alive, and having the support from her family and friends, she knew she will be alright.  
When they finished their tea, she got up and gave them both a hug goodbye and thanked them for being there for her, then she put Elena down for her nap.  
As she came back from the nursey her parents came home, “mom, dad your home, great. I have something to show you” she said and went to her bag and showed them the gun.  
“You found the gun?” William said  
“Yes, we just need to take a photograph of the fingermarks and go through the cards of the mob” Daniel said  
William nodded, grabbed his camera and took a photograph of the gun and got it developed within an hour.   
“I made 3 extra copies” he said as he handed everyone a copy  
“Good idea, dad” Mary said as she sat down and grabbed her magnifying glass

2 hours later, still no luck, and Mary’s eyes were draining, “how many cards left?”  
Daniel looks up and counts the pile of cards left, “30”  
“Ugh…I can’t even see straight” she said she rubbed her eyes  
“Wait a minute…I got it…I got a match!” Julia said as she handed William the card, “look at the middle finger one…it’s a match!”  
William observed the fingermark and nodded, “it’s a match!”  
“Whose fingermark is it?” Mary asked  
“Antonio Capaldi” William said  
“He’s one of the main leaders of the mob and one I have been trying to catch for the last 3 years” Daniel said as he slammed his hand on the table  
“Shhh, Dan, you’ll wake Elena. But look we have him” Mary said when she heard Elena crying  
“Sorry…” he said  
“Because of that, you’re putting her to bed tonight” she said and pinched his arm  
He let out a yelp, “ow, fuck, Mar…”  
“Son, language…” William said  
“William, he’s 21, who gives a shit if he swears” Julia said with a laugh  
“Julia” he said with a seductive smile and kissed her on the neck  
“Ew…take it in the bedroom, please” Daniel said with a gross face  
Mary comes back with Elena in her arms, “so, we have the gun and fingermark, now what?”  
“Get a warrant for his arrest” Daniel said as he grabbed his jacket, “don’t worry, sis, you will have Simon back soon and all this will be over”  
“What if I don’t want it to be over” she thought to herself


	9. The Tape Recorder

It was the next day, and still no arrest on Capaldi since he told Daniel, “anyone could have print my print on the gun and I have an alibi. I was at home with my wife”  
Daniel interviewed the wife and she said, “yes, he was home with me” but in a nervous voice.   
While doing the interviews, Mary headed to the tree and found a note, “Mary, I have an idea, but need your help. Tonight, bring your father’s tape recorder, and leave it in the hole. Don’t worry about anything else. We’ll be together before you know it. Love you, my darling, xx-oo”

Mary headed home and showed her dad the note, and helped her set it in the tree, “what if it gets stolen, dad?”  
“It won’t. I am here” Simon said from the darkness  
“Simon…you…”  
“Thanks, Mary and detective, now go.”  
“Mary, come on” William said and took her hand  
Mary looked back, and saw him mouth the words, “trust me” and she nodded as she went back home with her dad.

It was the next day, Mary decided to take Elena for a walk and see if the tape recorder was back in the tree.   
As she approached the tree, she saw the recorder with a note attached, “Mary, my love, this is the evidence that will get me out of hiding. Love you, xx-oo” She puts the tape recorder in the pram and heads home.  
When she gets home, she sees Daniel on the couch with a scotch in his hand, “Dan, I got the tape recorder back”  
“What’s on it?” he said as he got up  
“I don’t know. All Simon said was this is what we needed.”  
Daniel nodded and begins the tape recorder when William and Julia get home; Mary tells them to be quiet and come over and listen to the tape.  
They hear footsteps and men speaking in Italian, “I can’t really make out what their saying” Mary said  
As the tape continues the main mob leader, sips a drink, “gentlemen please, English”  
“Fine, sir. But that detective found evidence against me, but my wife provided an alibi for me.”  
“Good, even though you were responsible for Angelo’s murder and kidnapping Simon.”  
“Yes”  
“But what if your wife decides to come clean?”  
“She won’t…I warned her if she said anything, I would throw her mother on the street and give her the belt.”  
Mary gasped, “what a horrible man”  
Daniel nodded as the tape continued and the men discussed how they framed Simon’s father and made it look like Simon died and how they tried to come after Mary and Elena.   
Daniel stopped the tape, “we have enough evidence to arrest him now”  
“Well, then what are you waiting for…arrest the son of a bitch”  
“Mary!”  
“I don’t fucking care dad. I want that son of bitch arrested and hung for his crimes!”  
Daniel laughed, got his coat on and went to get a warrant and arrest Antonio.

It was a couple of hours later, Mary went back and forth in the house when Daniel, and William came home with Simon.  
“Simon!” she said and ran to him and gave him a huge hug  
“Its all over my darling. They arrested Antonio and the other mobsters. We can be a family again”  
Mary had tears in her eyes and kissed him, “I missed you so much”  
“I missed you too”  
Then they heard Elena crying, “your daughter has been waiting to see you too”  
Simon smiled and they walked hand in hand to the nursery to see their daughter  
Julia came out of the kitchen and saw Daniel and William, “so…”  
“It’s over, Julia”  
“The mob, what if they come after them again?”  
“All the men of the mob, was arrested. Half of the men will get a life sentenced in prison and the rest are sentenced to be hanged.”  
Julia smiled and they hugged. She then looked at Daniel, “come here, Dan.”  
Daniel approached them, “You did well, son. You promised your sister, you would solve this case and you did.”  
“But, I didn’t do that much. It was all Mary who got the evidence and proof we needed. Which is why the station is offering her a position as 2nd detective, but I don’t know…”  
“I’ll take it” she said  
Daniel turned around, “what?”  
“The detective job, I’ll take it. I don’t want to stop solving crimes.”  
“Mary, is that what you meant, when you said, you didn’t want this to end?” Julia asked  
“Oh, you heard that…yes…I don’t want to work in the factory anymore. The singing job is great but not enough money and more of a hobby. So, Dan, tell them I will accept the detective job.” She turns around and looks at Simon, “only if you’re ok with it baby?”  
Simon caresses her cheek, “you will do great, my darling” and gave her a kiss.


	10. One Year Later (Epilogue)

A year had past, and so much has had happened; Mary and Simon renewed their wedding vows and are expecting another baby. She also has solved for 20 cases along with her brother and the help of their parents, but still sings at the club, on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights.   
Simon and Martha competed in 2 dance competitions and opened up their own dance studio. James and Jane are still working at the factory, and she is still being the party girl along with her girlfriend Laura.   
Daniel and Michael are still secretly together and had a secret commitment ceremony, with only William, Julia, Mary, Simon and James as guests.   
William and Julia are still happily married and will never stop loving and supporting their children. 

The End


End file.
